


Oh, you little things

by samdooodles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdooodles/pseuds/samdooodles
Summary: George never was the affectionate type, or someone to show how they really felt about you. But dream was different. Dream was calmness and a safe place. Dream was a steady rock in crashing waves. Dream was simply put... dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	Oh, you little things

The iconic wheeze after telling a joke.  
The stubborness in trying to break the world record.  
Constantly being told that he loved him, even though he doesn't tend to say it back.

Those are one of the few things George enjoys in life. Sure, major events and accomplishments are great and all, but the real joy in living is witnessing all the small details about Dream. And nothing can really compare to those.

George never was the affectionate type, or someone to show how they really felt about you. But dream was different. Dream was calmness and a safe place. Dream was a steady rock in crashing waves. Dream was simply put... dream.

Even though he's never really seen dream, he knows he loves him. He already loves the way he acts and cares so much about him, so why wouldn't he love his looks. Too often has he fantasized about finally being able to hold him in his arms and breath the same air as him. Too often has he imagined what he smelled like and if his arms where as strong as he thinks.

He was currently playing on their vanilla minecraft server with Dream and Sapnap. George was planting new seeds, dream was building a house and sapnap was god knows where.

"George, can you get me some more wood?"

"Actually, no I can't. Get it yourself. What am I, your servant? Or ask Snapmap." 

("Hey, don't involve me in this!")

"No, but you're near to the house-...you know what? Forget it, I'm getting it myself"

"Ok, do that"

George continued to tend the farm as he read a comment in the chat saying 'wow rude much'. Who was rude?? Was george rude? Did he take it too far?

"Who is rude, chat? Am I rude? Did I hurt little ~Dweems~ feelings?"

"Yes you did george!! You always do..." as dream said this, you could hear that he pretended to be pouting, which he quickly failed to do, as his iconic wheezes followed. George laughed along with him and sapnap and Dream continued joking on, but george was zoning out.

Did he take it too far? Did he really hurt dream's feeling? Was dream just being his usual self and joking about everything? Or was george just overreacting? Caring too much about small jokes. Could if be that gorge was worrying too much? But what if-

"Ok, I think this is it for today. It was a great stream as always and thank you for being here!" and so dream ended his stream.

Huh, was george really that lost in mind that he played 30mins on auto pilot? Wait, 30mins? Jesus, he really was lost in mind.

Soon after that, George and Sapnap ended their livestream as well, and Sapnap said his goodbyes as he said he had to edit some videos.

Now, it was only dream and george. This is it. This was his chance to finally say something about his feelings and potetionally ruin their friendship. 

'Ok george, relax. He won't just abondon you and stop being your friend... right?'

And just as he was about to say something, finally having gathered up all his courage, his mouth had other intentions.

"Was I really out of boundries?"

Huh.

"What?"

"You know...was I really that rude? Because I didn't think I was, I mean I was just joking, but then I read the comment and maybe it did come off as really harsh. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything. I-"

"Wait wait wait...was this why you where so absent?"

"... Wait now I'M confused."

"After that you seemed really distant and lost in thought. I thought I did something to upset you! Of course I'm not mad, george. Why would I be? We're constantly bickering like this, this isn't something new to us!"

"But I-"

"Relax george. I'm ok! You didn't hurt my feelings."

Silence.

"Did-...Did I hurt yours?"

"What?! Obviously not! How could you, you're nothing but caring towards me...I'm fine."

"Ok."

And this was it. No hard feeling, or hurt feelings at that. Deep down they knew it was just banter and nothing more.

But that was also it confession wise. George didn't confess that night. He didn't confess for a long time. He still hasn't, nor does he think he ever will.

Because maybe that's all he needed. Sure it would be nice knowing your feelings where returned and charished. Tresured by the person he loves so dearly. Kept in a safe, deep in their heart, never to be lost of forgotten.

But quite frankly, he doesn't need more. Because he knows. He knows how he feels and he knows that this is enough. He knows that he is loved and he deep down knows, that Dream knows.

Of course dream knows. Dream was a clever man. Smart men like dream often knew what other people felt and knew not to mess with that. Dream knew that he was loved and that was all he neeeded.

So maybe this is it. Maybe this is all that George needed in life. No feelings carved in stone, for everyone to hbe seen. Just small moments for himself and himself only. Small quirks and phrases Dream says or does.

That's all he needed.

The little things.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm... although my other Oneshot was kind of just a joke between me and my friends, a lot of people still read it and LIKED it which is just insane to me 
> 
> And because my other Oneshot was laughable, I felt like I needed to kind of redeem myself so I wrote something else
> 
> Still kind of rusty and I could have written that a lot better if it wasn't 5am right now, but we're getting there 
> 
> Thanks for all the kind words!!


End file.
